You Brought Me To Life
by Bl1nd-H0rizon
Summary: Sasuke finds himself without meaning, only to discover there might be a way to bring his brother Itachi back to life-perhaps for good. But when things don't turn out the way he planned, he's left with the consequences. BabyItachi!
1. Without Air

**A/N: My first fanfiction. I wanted to write something that I've never read before. Well, I don't read many fics. Anyway! Go easy on me with grammar or spelling, and hey, if ya know someone who can be my Beta well that's great! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings?: Pairings will be up for later discussion. Swearing and blood will be the only thing for now. **

Chapter One: Without Air

_Now what_, Sasuke pondered, slightly peeved as he stumbled through the large hallways, his Sharingan sliding left and right, scanning for the right door. His body was brittle and shaky, but he ignored the signs of fatigue and kept moving, the sound of his small footsteps echoing loudly against the underground base.

The war was over. Sasuke had been lied to and cheated, yet he hadn't expected anything less.

The nerve of Naruto to try to bring him back to that horrid village...

Naruto's life had been spared all those years ago, and Sasuke swore not to destroy Konoha. One would think that was a lot to give, but no, Naruto insisted that Sasuke come back with them.

_"Why are you so stubborn,"_ the blonde had demanded the previous night, _"Why won't you just come back with us?"_

Sasuke rolled his blood-red eyes at the memory. It couldn't be that simple. Konoha had nothing to offer him anymore. Surely he would face execution or imprisonment for his departure. Life was too short to end it quickly, or laze around for twenty years in a dingy cell.

His thoughts drifted into unconscious memories as he detected the door further down the corridor, a small smirk playing at his lips as he walked towards it, kicking it open lightly with his foot.

He needed a scroll from Orochimaru's hideout, and it was sure to be located in Kabuto's lab. Retrieving forbidden ninjutsu was his only income now, besides helping himself to a wallet of a questionable character every now and then.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes capturing every detail of the room, searching the area for what he was looking for. The heavy scent of chemicals flooded his senses, causing his eyes to burn and his throat to ache. He slid across the lab, his gaze fixating itself on the various scrolls, books, test tubes and beakers spread across every table top surface, covered in dust and cobwebs.

His attention momentarily focused on a strange white, chalky symbol drawn on the floor. It looked like something he'd seen in a unauthorized jutsu once, but instead of being drawn with ink, it consisted of powders he couldn't identify. He stepped around it, heading towards Kabuto's main work place. A scroll was left out, the image from before sketched inside it, along with a long instructional list explaining the tactic. His eyes ran over it rapidly, and he'd finished reading in a matter of seconds.

A sense of pure disgust washed over him with full force, knocking the air from his lungs. He could hardly believe what he'd just read, and out of disbelief, looked over the scroll a second time.

He had known there were several techniques that required human blood, and a few others needing a corpse, but that wasn't what made him sick.

The summoning depended on items such as human hair, powdered bones, and many other sickening things he didn't want to think about. He wasn't surprised Kabuto managed to collect everything. He'd known from the start that the "scientist" was a little sadistic.

One thing remained in Sasuke's mind, and it was the purpose of the jutsu.

_This could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands,_ Sasuke mused, reaching out to grab the scroll. He paused when a clear case full of blood samples caught his attention. He opened it carefully, taking notice of the names written across the labels of each glass cylinder full of red liquid.

There were many names he didn't recognize, and the one's he did made him weary.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

He wasn't all too shocked to see the Kyuubi container's name. He wondered briefly how he could have obtained the blond's blood, but remembered that Orochimaru had ways of getting what he wanted.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He knew his would be there. He couldn't count the number of times his blood was drawn, most of the time forcibly. His entire stay with Orochimaru had been an unpleasant one. He recalled the times he was given drugs unwillingly, just to test the outcomes, or the many episodes of taking poisons to try his circulatory system.

He took the two tubes and slid them into his pockets, refusing to have his or Naruto's blood tampered with.

The very last sample made him halt, and his heart momentarily refused to beat.

_Itachi Uchiha._

The name made his blood icy, and his lungs held the air trapped in them. He took the scroll again and read over it furiously. What did they think they were doing?

Realization hit him hard, and his chest felt strange for a moment. A thought swam around in his head for a good while before he decided he'd do something foolish. He looked down at the scroll.

The hand signs weren't that unfamiliar, and the only thing missing was blood from the user, otherwise it wouldn't work.

By the looks of Kabuto's notes cast to the side, it was marked as a failed attempt several times. He should have figured something this unbelievable was impossible to accomplish.

It was a forbidden tactic. The dead were supposed to stay deceased. This seemed different than the other jutsu's.

There were two outcomes to this situation.

One, he could have everything he wanted from the start.

Or two, it could fail, and he would walk away indifferent to everything.

He risked it, regardless of what might go wrong.

Numb fingers uncapped the glass container, and his eyes uncertainly glanced over the jutsu, even if he had it memorized long ago.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind hoped he could see his brother again. An even louder voice told the other to shut up, and to quit chasing after dreams. He ignored them both and stepped into the circle drawn, pouring the blood onto the middle of the floor, right in the center. Quickly he made each hand sign, letting his chakra flow throughout his body, his eyes shut in concentration.

After a minute of hand seals alone, he bit his thumb, letting scarlet liquid drip down onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose: Shi Fakkatsu.**"

_Why am I doing this_, he yelled in his head, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He remembered all the times he swore he wouldn't let hopeless ideas get in the way of his plans. But there was no longer a plan. He didn't want revenge anymore. It would make his brothers sacrifice a waste if he went and caused chaos. He had already made so many of the wrong choices...

Seconds passed with deathly silence. The symbol glowed a faint white in the darkness, and Sasuke sighed, letting his eyes fade back to their normal ebony color.

A burst of light filled the once blackened room, the unexpectedness blinding Sasuke as he shielded his eyes. He stood anxiously for a minute, the flash still seeping through his fingertips and shut eyelids. When it started to fade he lowered his hands, watching through blank vision as the room slowly started to darken, the lab coming back into focus.

It was quiet once again, and he sighed softly in relief, glad that nothing had happened. Clearly he couldn't handle seeing his brother again. Even though he told this to himself, he couldn't help but feel anguish.

A sharp cry cut through the silence like a knife, the sound causing his heart to almost leap out of his chest. He slapped his hands over his ears, activating his Sharingan to enhance his sight to find the source of the terrifying noise.

The sound registered in his mind, yet he refused to believe what he had heard. He looked at the ground, his stomach churning at what lie at his feet.

It wasn't his brother.

He stared wide-eyed at the small screaming creature covered in blood, it's black hair matted in the substance and tiny limbs flailing about.

Sasuke felt his chest rise and fall rapidly, his brows knitting in confusion, and his throat constricting uncomfortably. He took his hands away from his ears and let them fall limply at his sides, the cries becoming audible.

_No fucking way._

He paced back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering curses at himself, ignoring the screaming infant.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know the first thing about children. Sasuke had only been sixteen for a few months, he was still a kid in many eyes.

He stopped finally, approaching the baby slowly, it's cries louder due to the constant echo's ricocheting off the walls. He stood dumbfounded for a fraction of a second before he slid his cloak from his shoulders hesitantly, wrapping the infant in the warm fabric and lifting it off the ground. It's crying didn't seize, but the child had stopped thrashing around so violently.

He hadn't a clue what to do next, and he felt like he was going into shock, adrenaline rushing through him. He took a deep breath, wiping the little one's face of blood. He would need to get somewhere safe first before he decided what to do with it.

He couldn't concentrate with the constant wailing.

"Hush," Sasuke hissed, causing the crying to stop. The baby moved it's little arms blindly, reaching to pull at the teenagers collar. Sasuke took the scroll and several others from the table, shoving them into his shirt.

He came for what he needed, there wasn't a reason to stay any longer.

Small whines filled the room once more. He hurried out if the lab as fast as he could without causing the infant to protest any louder, finding his way out minutes later.

The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon, but he could remember the direction of the nearest village. The river sat quietly several meters away, and the newborn had begun to shriek once more.

His head began to throb and he sank to the ground, his way of reasoning overwhelmed by conflicting ideas.

He placed the infant on the ground, ignoring the shrill ringing as he stared blankly into the water, his hands pressed to his temples.

_I can't deal with this! This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't...I have to get rid of it...but if it ends up like before it might try to...I have to kill the baby._

He swallowed with difficultly, glancing back down at the small child. It was so fragile...so weak...he couldn't take away the life of something so innocent.

_It won't be innocent when it's older._

"No," Sasuke whispered, scooping up the squirming bundle, "I won't let that happen again."

He was completely still for a good five minutes before he stood. A plan sprouted in his head and he gently put the baby over his shoulder, using his free hands to make a clone.

Sasuke wordlessly handed the copy his money, and with a nod it darted off towards the village nearby.

He held the little boy away from him, scowling at the chubby face and arms so eager to yank at his hair. He removed the cloak, causing another tantrum.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and walking towards the river, sitting at the edge with the kid in his lap. He knew that the water was safe enough to drink, so it couldn't be that bad to wash the baby with it. He cupped water in his hand, not caring that he was getting wet, and poured it over the child's hair, avoiding getting water in his ears, nose, or mouth.

_Dunk it's head under water. This mistake will be over with in two minutes._

He cringed at the thought, biting his lip to keep himself from actually following through. He kept his mind occupied with nonsense in order to keep calm.

_What are you so afraid of? You were given the chance to start over._

Sasuke knew he was right after seeing the infant clearly. When the blood and other gunk was rinsed off, the baby's pale white skin was revealed, and it's features came into sight.

Of course, he knew exactly who the child was, but denied himself the satisfaction of admitting it to himself.

The newborn was asleep now, and Sasuke stood, wrapping him back up, to avoid the kid shivering. He ran his pinky over the familiar face, tracing the small lines on the side of the baby's face.

"Itachi," he murmmerd softly, his hand smoothing down the dark hair, "I promise things will be different."

As if his brother had understood, he reached his tiny hand out towards Sasuke's face, his eyes closed peacefully in sleep.

**A/N: Review? I'll probably be faster updating that way, and I'm already almost done with the next chapter. Oh and my jutsu just means Death Revival or something. Freind made it up. **

**This will NOT be one of those happy stories. **

**Oh and I read the manga so if stuff changes...OH WELL! **

**Flames make fire for smores! Yummy!**


	2. Red

**A/N: I'm updating so soon, lol. Thank you for those reviews, subs, and fav. I know there were only a couple, but they still made me happy. Sooo here's chapter two less than twenty four hours from the first one. I need an updating schedule...how about every Friday and Wednesday? **

**I'm not wasting any time with this. XD**

* * *

Chapter Two: Red

_I could just steal everything,_ Sasuke concluded hopelessly as he stood in front of the dozens of different kinds of bottles, Itachi sleeping against his chest. _But I wouldn't even know what to steal..._

He paced through the aisle, his eyes dull and his movements slow from exhaustion. He hated the store. Sasuke never had to go personally, he always had Suigetsu or Karin go, and if they weren't there he'd have a clone do it.

He was alone for the moment, and he couldn't risk chakra exertion while he had his brother. Itachi began to stir, worming his way around to face Sasuke, eyes remained shut.

Sasuke was relieved when he thought Itachi had gone back to sleep, but winced as a sharp cry pierced through the otherwise moderately peaceful grocery store.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered, patting his small back. "You won't starve, just be patient."

Itachi lifted his head at the voice, settling down and falling right back to sleep. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, knowing that babies usually didn't stop yelling unless they got what they wanted. But perhaps Itachi was just as tired as he.

Sasuke staggered into another aisle of infant products. He fished out the rest of money with one hand, feeling as if the world sat on his shoulders. He watched from a distance what other women were buying, keeping a mental list.

_Formula, diapers, bottles, clothes, wipes, medicine...Screw it, I'll just steal what I need, this is going to make me go bankrupt._

He casually hid away the least obvious things, and purchased very few. The lady at the counter was giving him an odd look as she placed items in a paper bag.

"That's your baby?" It sounded more like disbelief, rather than a question.

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek, his brain sculpting the perfect fib.

"Our village was destroyed last night. I had to leave to protect my brother." Sasuke murmured with such an artistically saddened face, his eyes meeting the floor.

The woman, perhaps a decade older than him, instantly fell silent. "I'm sorry. I was just concerned for you. Where's your mother?"

Sasuke remained speechless, letting the woman imagine the worst of outcomes.

After a minute she clutched her heart, her thin eyebrows knitting together. "Oh, you poor thing! I can't possibly let you two just walk away. Do you have somewhere to stay? When did this happen?"

Sasuke drew in a quick breath, shifting Itachi uncomfortably with his shirt stuffed with stolen merchandise. "Yesterday night," he answered, "And my mother had a friend who lives in the village. We'll stay there for a while. Thank you for your kindness, but we better get going."

"Of course," She handed him back his money. "It's on me."

Sasuke forced a small smile. "Thank you."

She shook her head, waving them off, "It's no trouble at all."

Sasuke thanked her once more before grabbing the bags and hurrying out of the shop. That had been too close. Apparently no one knew his face around here, so he'd be safe as long as he stayed hidden. His gaze shifted down at Itachi, who was grabbing at his shirt weakly. He thought about the woman once more.

Sasuke almost felt bad for lying, but knew neither Itachi or himself would last very long on his budget. He had already spent half his earnings on a hotel room for the week.

"That inheritance money from our family would be useful right now," he spoke to the baby, giving a low sigh. In response Itachi flinched, not being used to Sasuke's voice. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to stay conscious. He hadn't slept since his encounter with Naruto the night before, and his legs throbbed in pain, though he forced himself to keep moving.

It was dark out, and no one took notice of him with the child in his arms. He supposed it might've looked strange, but didn't care much as the hotel came into view, and he stepped inside. The man at the desk looked confused when he saw him enter, especially with the infant he now held.

Sasuke searched through his clones memory again, and recalled having a conversation with the man. Sasuke offered a quiet greeting as he walked past him, headed straight to the room upstairs. When he got to the door he set his bags down, shifting Itachi over his shoulder, and reached up, retrieving the key that sat on the edge of a hallway lamp, exactly where the clone left it. He unlocked the door, kicking it open, nudging the bags inside and shutting himself in with Itachi.

He let out a long, exaggerated groan, and pressed his back to the door.

The baby yawned, his little lips forming an "o" as he woke from his nap.

"Must be nice," Sasuke said in an almost mocking way, scooping up the bags. He dragged his feet towards the bed, unwrapping his brother and throwing the cloak to the corner of the room. He placed Itachi in a diaper, laughing mentally as he did so.

"You look so disgraceful," he told the baby. Itachi frowned, as if he'd known what his brother said. Sasuke froze, holding the air in his lungs.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

The baby didn't respond, only rubbing his face. Sasuke gently pushed the tiny arms down. "You'll scratch your face," he warned.

He went back to dressing his brother in a plain black shirt and blue pants, knowing Itachi's mind was still infantile. He pulled the stolen blanket and clothes from inside his shirt, putting everything off to the side and wrapping the child up.

Sasuke peered down at the little person, sort of fascinated. "You know," he began in a whisper, "I didn't expect you to be a baby. I wanted you to be...you."

Itachi tilted his head to the side at his brothers words, his eyes still closed. He whimpered softly, his face turning pink, a sign he would begin to cry.

Sasuke took out the bottles and formula, thinking back to his little cousin in the past, and how he'd watched his aunt prepare the bottle.

He grabbed the gallon of sterile baby water and read the instructions on the back of the formula box.

Itachi had dozed off again, which worried Sasuke. Didn't babies always cry? Why was he sleeping so much?

Thoughts of his brother dying in his sleep plagued his fears, yet he ignored them. If his brother had been fine the first time around, he'd be fine the second...but still, babies somehow ended up passing in sleep...

_Stop it Sasuke, your acting ridiculous. _

He nodded as he thought this to himself, scooping the formula into the bottle with the tiny measuring spoon provided. He had managed to make a bottle, shaking it lightly as he returned to the infant, lifting him up gently. "Here, Aniki."

He pressed the nipple to Itachi's soft pink lips, and the baby immediately began to drink from the bottle. Sasuke relaxed his stiff shoulders, sitting on the bed and pressing his back to the wall.

The room was dim and quiet except for Itachi's loud breathing and rapid swallowing.

"I don't know how this is going to work," Sasuke said sleepily. He had never talked this much to someone who didn't respond back. He supposed it was what kept him sane for the moment.

He hummed softly in thought, tracing the lines on Itachi's face once more. The baby stopped drinking, grabbing hold of Sasuke's finger with his small fist. He shook his head back and forth, the bottle leaving his lips, eyelids fluttering.

Sasuke paused, watching curiously as Itachi opened his eyes slowly.

His vision immediately turned red, and he gasped, feeling the pull of genjutsu tugging at his mind. He was stiff for a long moment, stuck between illusion and reality as he tried to move. His hand, feeling like led, finally covered Itachi's eyes, and he was forced back into the real world, head spinning and nausea setting in quickly.

He watched as the room swayed back and forth, everything blurred from the pain spearing through his brain. Itachi was screaming his lungs out, kicking in Sasuke's feeble grasp. He finally grasped the child in his arms, feeling the strange chakra burst die down.

He cautiously removed his hand, seeing coal black eyes staring past him. Sasuke exhaled shakily, feeling his heartbeat start to slow.

He knew what he had seen. Itachi had the mangekyō. He didn't know how or why, but he knew something had to be done about them. It was a weak grasp of the one he'd seen several times, but it would eventually become stronger.

_Kill him. He's not even Itachi anymore. _

_He could easily kill people without control over the Sharingan. _

Sasuke was torn between what was right and what could endanger him. If someone happened to see the eyes, or become entranced by them, Itachi's life was at risk.

_Destroy the eyes._

No, that would surly kill Itachi, and if it didn't, it would leave him blind and handicapped for the rest of his life. He didn't want that for his brother.

_Leave him in the village and walk away. _

He couldn't risk someone stealing Itachi's eyes or using his power for something that could cause mayhem.

Sasuke thumped his head against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to think while the baby wailed uncontrollably. _Think, Sasuke. Think..._

_Seal his chakra._

Sasuke stood, activating his Sharingan and placed the newborn on the bed. He preformed the simple jutsu, pressing his palm against Itachi's arm. The word "seal" appeared on the inside of the baby's wrist in black kanji, then faded away seconds later.

He hesitantly picked up the baby, staring into his eyes. Nothing happened.

There was something off about Itachi. He seemed too alert-too focused for an infant. It made Sasuke wonder if Itachi was really stuck inside the child's mind.

"What am I going to do with you..."

The baby responded with a frown, shoving his fingers in his mouth. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, holding the baby to his chest, patting his back lightly.

The rest of the night was filled with soft snoring, and Sasuke's occasional sigh. He placed the extra futons on the floor in a makeshift bed, not wanting to sleep on the one provided, fearing Itachi could fall. The baby slept against a soft blue blanket while Sasuke sat five feet away, the forbidden scroll on his lap.

He read it through, trying to understand what the jutsu was for. It said nothing about infancy, and it made Sasuke wonder why Itachi was brought back as a child.

He obsessed over it for hours, until it was nearing midnight. He still couldn't figure out what went wrong. He groaned, pushing the scroll off of his knees and pressing his hands to his forehead, eyes shut.

There were so many questions, and no one to answer them. Why did Itachi have the eyes? Would he remember his life from before?

Sasuke froze at a sharp ache in his ribs, and a throbbing sensation in his head. He brought his hands to his mouth as he felt something rising in his throat, making him cough violently.

When he looked down at his hands, they were stained with blood.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Lily-Lis and Rosebunse for reviewing. I hope I did okay. I'm trying not to be so noobish with this fanfiction thing. **

**Reviews make my happy. ^_^**


	3. Choices

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews! It made me super happy! Well, my week hasn't gone so good, but I've been working on this chapter gradually. I didn't like it so much, it was a little difficult for me to try to get the ideas down. (it turned out so much better in my head) I'd like to thank reviewers in my author's notes, if you guys don't want me to, tell me and I'll take your name off here. (PMing is so complex)**

**A token of my gratitude:**

**Guest: Thank you for your kind review, I'll try to do my best. **

**Maehime: I don't read a lot of fanfiction, but when I first thought of this idea I was aware that there were similar fic's out there. I was always hearing that Sasuke was the chibi, so I flipped it!**

**Rosebunse: Thank you, it's always good to hear feedback!**

**Maluna: Don't OC's just drive you nuts? Someone will always ask me if I have one and I'll look at them like they're crazy. I don't mind them, I just don't like them paired with a character. That's a little weird. **

**Lily-Lis: I'm fast, ne? Glad you liked my chapter, I hope I don't screw it up this early. You've got this story all figured out! But everything I write is intentional. :-)**

**Warning: This was M-rated for the blood play and graphic violence, and you'll see that in this first part. ALSO THERE ARE SPOILERS! Warned ya.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Choices

His small gasps for air filled the deathly silence, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes screwed tightly shut. He swallowed with difficultly, choking on the blood rising in his throat, letting out broken sobs and whispered pleas.

He dared to open his tear-filled eyes, tightening his grip on the edge of the blade, the one currently piercing through his stomach. The man standing above him remained speechless, his face hidden beneath the shadows, his silhouette the only thing to be distinguished.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the small tug of the weapon being pulled from his body, bringing forth tormenting pain. "N-No-_AHHHHH_!"

He continued to scream long after the weapon was yanked from his fragile body, leaving him choking on the ground, hands clutching his abdomen as blood spilled past his lips.

Sasuke didn't understand how he got here, why this was happening, or the reason his Sharingan wouldn't activate.

All be knew was that he was about to be murdered, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

His body began to feel numb, and his vision began to go in and out of focus. He hadn't expected to die like this-in agonizing pain, gasping for his last breaths on the cold floor like an animal. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and he imagined his mother rocking him in her arms, telling him the hurt would go away, as she always did.

He slowly began to slip away, his mind crawling towards darkness, only to resurface when the katana came back down into his torso once more. It didn't hurt as badly as the first, but that didn't stop him from crying out, clutching the weapon with his bare hands, cutting them in the process.

"S-Stop-" The man let out an almost inaudible apology, pulling the blade back, and stabbing Sasuke through the chest. Sasuke screamed in pain, his hands flying to the cut, only to feel the katana pierce through his side.

"N-no more," he begged through clenched teeth, staring up at the unseen attacker, hoping he could see the pain in his dark eyes.

The man paused, yanking the sword free and holding it to his side.

Sasuke was desperate for air, hot tears running down his temples as he held his injured body, as if to keep it from falling apart.

When he heard footsteps he rolled onto his side, watching as the man walked away. His breathing was now shallow and forced, yet he couldn't help but focus on what lie in front of him, not ten feet away.

There were two bodies sprawled across the floor, and in the faint moonlight, he could barely manage to make out their faces. The moment he recognized them his chest swelled up, and the pain was so much worse than being stabbed.

"I-Itachi..." He called out in a shaky voice, attempting to push himself up onto his knees. His arms were small and child-like, but he didn't ask himself the reason behind it.

Itachi didn't turn around. Sasuke let his head fall, his tears leaving droplets on the wooden floors. He tried again to stand, ignoring the pain, and rose to his feet, knees wobbling. "I-Itachi..."

He was crying out for his brother. Actually wanting him to come back. He wanted to be held, to be made better, to hear his brother's voice.

Sasuke took a step forward, only to fall. "Itachi..._Please_!"

The thirteen-year-old did not look back as he opened the door, stepping outside. Before he walked out he froze, his fingertips lingering on the door. When he finally spoke, Sasuke could hear his voice filled with hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke..."

Sasuke stared after him seconds after he had already gone, fresh tears trailing down his face. He shut his eyes, letting his body lay defeated on the ground.

Everything was still.

He imagined being swayed back and forth-could almost feel it-and a familiar voice humming to him. He could see his mother in his memories, worry masking her gentle features.

_It doesn't hurt anymore..._

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes he discovered they were damp with tears, and he quickly sat up, wiping them away as he tried to get his harsh breathing to return to normal. He looked around the small hotel room as his heartbeat drummed in his ears, making sure that he was awake. When he was convinced, he sighed, throwing himself back against the pillows.

He hated that dream.

The nightmare in which Itachi murdered him along with his entire clan, gruesomely, painfully, and agonizingly slowly. His fingers pulled at his shirt, gripping the fabric in remembrance of the stabbing in his dream.

Somehow knowing the true reason Itachi hadn't killed him made the dream a lot worse.

Sasuke's gaze fixed itself on the sleeping child lying beside him, his small hand covering his face, just as the teenager left him a few short hours ago. Sasuke gently took his chubby arm, pushing it down so he could see Itachi better. He frowned, touching the infants cheeks.

The child he was looking at now was different. He lost the bright pink hue to his skin, and his features weren't as softened. Sasuke wasn't going to lie to himself-newborns weren't the prettiest things in the world-but Itachi was starting to look...well like babies should. Cute.

He almost gagged just thinking the word. He cautiously ran his fingertips over Itachi's head. His hair was longer and thicker.

He sat up completely, still confused, staring down at the baby with his Sharingan activated.

The little boy twitched his foot, frowned, and opened his eyes, attempting to lift his head. He turned to look up at his brother, who was peering down at him in concentration. His innocent eyes met Sasuke's blood red, and they stared at each other for a brief moment.

The teenager watched the baby, seeing something in his stare that was too advanced for a two-day-old.

The baby narrowed his eyebrows, made a small whine, and shut his eyes, letting out a small cry.

Sasuke didn't comfort him, being too lost in his thoughts.

_He aged several days, if not weeks. Newborns aren't able to lift their heads like that, they aren't strong enough. And their eyes are supposed to be developed well enough that they stare at your face...It's may be a result of the jutsu. I'll need to get more information on it if I'm right and this isn't wishful thinking on my part..._

Loud screams brought his mind back into the present, and he looked down at the baby who was throwing a fit.

The teenager scooped up his brother, holding him in front on his face. As if to provoke him the baby stopped crying and stared at Sasuke, his wide eyes darting all over his face. His mouth formed a toothless grin.

Sasuke glared. "That's great. I'm glad you think this is _funny_. Wait until I dump you off in some orphanage. We'll see who's smiling then."

Itachi whimpered, smacking Sasuke on the mouth, beginning to wail.

The teenager placed him back down and stood hastily, rushing over to the kitchen and getting the bottle and formula from the cupboard.

_It won't make much of a difference how fast he's aging, he'll probably never remember his old life_, Sasuke pondered, screwing the lid onto the bottle and shaking it slightly, breaking up the powdered substance.

He planted himself on the floor across from the still-crying baby, lifting Itachi into his arms and cradling him in his lap, feeding him the formula. Itachi took the hint and drank slowly, giving off little noises of approval.

"Hn. I didn't mean what I said earlier," Sasuke muttered, scowling down at the baby who was drooling. "Gross.

Itachi shook his head at his loud voice, the nipple leaving his lips, then went back to eating. Sasuke sat in silence with his brother on his lap, his chest throbbing in pain. Suddenly a scratchy feeling invaded his throat, and he turned his head away, coughing with his mouth shut tightly.

He winced and swallowed at the taste of blood in his mouth, a tight stabbing pain shooting through his chest.

_I might've overdone that fight with Naruto the other day_, he told himself, clearing his throat.

Itachi began to cry at the unexpected sound. Sasuke sighed, putting the bottle down and pulling his brother to his chest, patting his back. "Hush, there's no reason to cry at such idiotic things."

After several minutes of Itachi yelling in Sasuke's ear, he fell silent and limp in his brother's arms. This startled Sasuke for a moment, but he calmed down once he felt the rapid rise and fall of Itachi's chest, hearing the soft inhales and exhales every few seconds.

Sasuke gently pressed his ear to Itachi's neck, closing his eyes, feeling drowsy. Itachi had woken three times in the night, something the teenager wasn't used to. Sasuke had been so exhausted he failed to notice Itachi's slight age acceleration.

"You'll be different this time," Sasuke mumbled slowly, "You won't have to live up to anyone's expectations."

He opened his eyes, looking around the room as he began to make plans.

He no longer required his team, as he didn't have an objective to fill. He could still deliver the scrolls he'd stolen to other parts of Oto, but traveling with a child would still make things difficult. He didn't have an idea of where to stay, and finding a small village like this was hard to come by.

"Konoha isn't far from here," he said suddenly, but cursed the thought a second later.

_You were just there. Don't tell me you actually _miss_ that place._

Sasuke shook his head. There was nothing but memories there, ones he chose to forget.

_You didn't forget your brother. He was part of Konoha too._

He frowned a bit at the reminder of Itachi, placing him down onto the large nest of blankets and making sure there wasn't anything around that could harm him. He stood up quickly, despite the fact that his legs had fallen asleep, and plopped down on top of the sofa, covering his eyes with his forearm.

His mind was swarming with so many thoughts, and eventually they only faded to frustrating questions that left his head muddled as sleep began to pull him in.

Before he could fall asleep a quiet knock on the door made him leap onto his feet, and he swiftly made his way to the door.

The hallway was dimly lit, as it was about five in the morning and most people were sleeping, but he could still make out his own face in the dark.

The clone handed him a backpack, "I got most of what you asked for."

Sasuke nodded. "You made sure no one saw you?"

The copy crossed his arms, looking away from the original. "I can't be positive. I went all the way to the next city a few miles north. There are officers looking for you due to the incident with Madara. I'd leave here soon if I were you." With that he disappeared into a puff of smoke before Sasuke could speak.

He stood there dumbfounded for a minute before shutting the door with his foot, spinning around and opening the backpack. He sat down, dumping everything out onto the floor.

There was clothes, food, water, a Sound village forehead protecter, matches, blankets, and money that would be spent quickly.

Sasuke kept note of every item, stuffing everything neatly into the pack.

He was placing the last of the stolen goods into the sack when he felt something. He froze, pressing his hands to the floor and letting small vibrations travel through his fingertips.

_That's too many people coming this way to be a coincidence..._

He stood quickly, throwing the pack over his shoulder and darted towards Itachi, just as the door was kicked open and several armed shinobi swarmed into the room.

Sasuke already had Itachi in his hold and was rushing out the balcony door, jumping up onto a ledge and across the roof of the inn.

"Stop!"

He ignored their commands, flinging himself over an ally and landing on top of another building. He heard kunai striking by his bare feet and soaring past his ear, causing him to pull Itachi more to his chest in an attempt to keep him safe.

He was faster than the men, and quickly ran ahead of them by several hundred feet, rushing into the heavily wooded forest outside the village.

Itachi was wailing loudly from being held so closely against his will, and would surly be the one to get them discovered. Sasuke pulled Itachi back, staring into his eyes with the mangekyō. Instantly the baby slept, his head falling against Sasuke's chest.

_I'm sorry_, he thought as he continued to run, jumping from branch-to-branch as quietly as he could.

He could sense several dozen chakra signatures all around, closing in on them quickly. Three ninja appeared on his left, and one in front of Sasuke, aiming there weapons at him. It took everything the teenager had to avoid getting struck, and a few times his skin was scratched, or his clothes were torn.

He jumped down onto a lower branch, grabbing a kunai that landed on the side of the tree, and flung it towards one of the men. He ignored the sickening sound of metal piercing skin, swiftly changing direction.

He felt an sudden tug on his wrist and he was yanked back, a chain wrapped around his hand. It took him a second to free himself, and by then they were already so close. He landed on the ground, running towards the rising sun, away from the officers.

His heart stopped when he came extremely close to running off a cliff, causing him to skid to a halt. He turned around, finding himself surrounded by fifty ninja.

"Don't look at him," Someone warned, but it was already too late. Sasuke had half of them unconscious on the ground in less than a second.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the leader addressed, "We have orders to kill you if you do not cooperate. Your wanted in Konoha for your acts of crime towards the village, in which you will surrender-"

"I haven't done anything but leave that dreadful place. If your smart, you'll leave me be. Unless you want to lose your men," Sasuke stated calmly. "I didn't have to show them mercy. I have no intentions of invading Konoha, or anywhere else for the matter. It would be wise to turn back and act as if you never saw me."

It was then Sasuke actually looked at them, recognizing the symbols on their forehead protectors. "We have orders-"

Sasuke interrupted, "From whom? Your Hokage is dead. What's stopping you from killing me now?"

He could sense the hesitation from the men, knowing they all had their eyes shut, like terrified children.

He didn't have very many options.

He couldn't risk running past them, knowing even if he managed to slip by, he had a high chance of getting captured later.

There was no way he could kill twenty ninja with a baby in his arms and no weapons. His hand clutched his side, searching for his sword, coming up empty.

_Shit, I left my katana back there..._

He glanced down at the river below, the same one he'd been at the previous day. His mind was going through different scenarios, outcomes, and problems, while each second dragged on, giving the ninja a chance to attack.

He looked up when something familiar caught his attention, yet no one else seemed to notice it. If anyone had been looking at him, they'd would've seen the questionable look in his eyes.

He let his backpack slide off one of his shoulders as he shifted Itachi to his other arm. The bag made a loud thud as it fell to the ground, causing them to stiffen. Sasuke kicked it towards the head officer, letting it slide across the ground and land at his feet.

"It's useless if I fight you. I surrender."

* * *

**A/N: Let me make something clear! I'm NOT following the manga anymore. So if something changes, I'm not gonna care. So I don't know if Tsunade's going to die, I'm doing my own thing now. I don't know for sure what happened with Sasuke and Naruto in the manga, or what happened with Madara or Orochimaru, so I'm gonna pull ideas out of my ass. **

**I'll try to make them as realistic as possible. **

**And Sasuke surrenders? Wha? Boy be trippin' on something. (lol what's he planning?)**

**Review! I'm glad I've got those subs, but come on, a couple of words ain't gonna kill ya people! (Why am I talking like this...?) **

**So I'm updating on weekends now. Yaaay! Review and tell me how much I suck. XD**


	4. Starting Over

**A/N: OMG I'M LATE! Actually while I was gone I was planning out this entire story! This will have fourteen chapters, give or take one or two, and I've started writing the next two chapters! I'm undecided but from this point NO PAIRINGS!**

**WARNING: Spoilers? I suggest reading the latest chapters but I'm no longer following the manga. **

**My thanks!**

**Maluna: I appreciate the feedback and thank you so much for following my story! Hope it turns out well!**

**Rosebunse: Lol I debated this for a long time, and if I were in Sasuke's shoes, I would have surrendered. It does sound wiser. **

**JoongStarr: Thanks for reviewing TWICE! I hope I don't do too badly?**

**WraithReaper: Lol thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

**Maehime: Thanks for reviewing chapter one and two! Fangirl, hm? Who isn't?! I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter!**

**Guest: I'm glad your asking questions, and now I bring you...more questions. Sorry. :)**

**Karupin Sama: Babies are the cutest aren't they?**

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan: Glad you like it! I updated real quick. **

**Okay then! Enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Starting Over

It took everything he had not to utter a sound when Itachi was pried from his numb hands, a breathtaking ache forming in the middle of his chest as he watched them take his brother away.

Before he could even blink his cheek was pressed into the dirt, and strong hands gripped his wrists, so hard that if any more force was exceeded, they'd snap.

His breathing was harsh, slightly from exhaustion, but more because his body was bursting with adrenaline, telling him to bolt.

No, I have to be patient, he told himself, wincing when an unnecessary kick landed at his ribs. He held his breath and balled his hands into fists when he felt the familiar suffocating sensation of having a rib crack.

While he was still enduring the pain, his hands were bound behind his back, and a blindfold was tied around his eyes.

The leader spoke then, pressing the back of his boot against Sasuke's head, letting his face rub against the gravel beneath him.

"Who's child is this?" He demanded coldly, adding more pressure with his shoe each second the teenager didn't respond.

Sasuke regained his composure when he again sensed something that they couldn't. He opened his mouth, letting a single word fall from his lips. "Mine."

The moment his tongue touched the roof of his mouth, he instantly thought wrong of the word. He let it go, deciding that whatever they were thinking wouldn't come close to the truth.

The officer said nothing, and he heard the ruffling of his backpack being emptied of it's contents, items spilling onto the ground nosily.

"No," someone stated.

_No what?_

The head officer spoke again. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Sasuke shook his head, yet he was hoisted up to his feet anyway and hands touched his sides, patting his pants and tugging at his clothes. This made him uncomfortable but he stayed silent, only flinching when the hands touched his injured side.

His breath hitched when they took what was inside his pocket.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"A scroll..."

He didn't get to hear what was said after, only feeling a sharp pain shoot through his body, and suddenly he was falling...

* * *

_As soon as the fuzzy dark images of his childhood residence formed in his mind, Sasuke knew he was dreaming. He looked around, seeing everything through unfocused eyes, and found himself walking down a familiar corridor, small feet padding across the wooden floors. He tried to make himself stop, but only came up frustrated when he couldn't._

_It became apparent that in his subconscious, mind and body were on two different levels. He tried to control the body he was trapped in, telling the child to stop walking towards the room at the end of the hall, yet he didn't. He tried to move his arms, to turn the other way, but nothing happened._

_Sasuke wished he could shut his eyes-shut off his senses so he wouldn't have to relive this once again-but to no avail._

_He reached the tall doors, pushing them open with ease and stepping inside. He expected to see the bodies lying on the ground, his brother standing over them, his body hidden behind the shadows. Instead, the room was empty, and any sign of blood was nowhere to be seen._

_**Wake up!** Sasuke yelled in his head, but he didn't. Instead, he moved his arms to cup his face, his mind free from it's prison. He spun on his heel, prepared to run, as far and as long as this nightmare would last, but he ran into something before he could even move two feet._

_He felt no pain when he fell, only fear run like ice water over his body, his hands trembling. He looked up into the eyes of his brother, scrambling back towards the wall._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, smiled, and suddenly the dark room was bright. His eyes shifted down at the reflective wooden floorboards, and he recognized a familiar seven-year-old within it._

_Itachi ruffled his hair, swiftly lifting the child to his feet and scooping him up into his arms._

_Sasuke watched in uncertainty and anxiety as Itachi carried him back the way he came. "Sasuke, your still sick. Mother told you to stay in bed."_

_Sasuke bit his lip, grasping Itachi's shirt, the fabric bulging out between his small knuckles. He pressed his face into his brothers shirt, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..."_

_Itachi paused when he heard that, looking down at the child in his arms. "What?"_

_Sasuke didn't bother repeating, staring at his brothers face, trying to burn the image in his mind. Even in a dream, everything felt real, as it did all those years ago. He could feel Itachi's heartbeat against his palm, and could hear each breath he took._

_Itachi continued to walk, but Sasuke refused to be carried, squirming in his grasp. The elder finally put him down, staring at him questionably. Sasuke still had tears in his dark eyes._

_"Did something happen? Why are you so upset?"_

_Sasuke shook his head, quickly observing the room. The house wasn't the same, but he figured every detail wouldn't be exact. This entire thing was his imagination. Everything Itachi said or did now was creation based on his memories._

_He looked back at his brother, his large hand sweeping across his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."_

_Sasuke slapped the hand away. "Just leave me alone! It's enough having reminders when I'm awake-"_

_He was cut off as fingers jabbed his forehead. Itachi was frowning._

_"You need to stay in bed. Go lay down and I'll have mother make you something, okay?" When he turned around Sasuke grasped his wrist._

_"Your dead, Itachi. I killed you. You aren't real. None of this is-"_

_Itachi pinched Sasuke's lips together, something he would have never done in the real world. "You didn't kill anyone Sasuke, and I'm not dead. I swear otouto, these ideas you come up with..."_

_He watched as Itachi left towards the kitchen, and a small knot formed in Sasuke's stomach. He found his room a moment later, unsure what to do. It was a rare thing to have a dream like this-one he could control-yet this wasn't the first time. Sasuke shut his eyes, but for some odd reason he could still see._

_**This is so stupid. Wake up!** He glanced at his window, seeing that it was bright and cloudless. When he looked away and looked back, he told himself it was snowy outside, and it was. He then pictured himself outside, yet that didn't happen._

_**I'm limited on what I can control,** he realized._

_Any moment now, and this seemingly normal dream would shatter, leaving behind his nightmarish hell._

_He went up to his window, unlocking it and attempting to push it open. It didn't work, and it seemed to be sealed shut._

_"Shit," he swore, narrowing his eyebrows at the childish voice it came out in._

_**Maybe I can make myself wake up through pain...**_

_He punched the glass, but it didn't even crack, leaving only a tiny throbbing sensation. When that didn't work he took his hand and bit down as hard as he could, drawing blood, yet no pain was associated with each action._

_"Sasuke? Are you okay?"_

_He froze at the voice, turning slowly to look towards the source of it. She was standing in the hall, her face masked in worry. His felt his chest tighten just looking at her, and he stepped closer, analyzing her every movement. He reached out for her hesitantly, feeling the familiar fabric of her shirt beneath his fingertips. Finally he buried his face in her side, letting stubborn tears trail down his cheeks. She only laughed quietly, patting his hair._

_"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She lifting him up, cradling him in her arms and sat down on the bed, beginning to sing softly. He rested his head against her shoulder, not caring if he was being childish. It was his dream, therefor he had every right to have the childhood that was stolen from him. He just didn't understand why life had to be so cruel._

_He missed this._

_Even though his mind had painted a beautiful lie, the picture created was better than the truth. For a moment, he could pretend this was real, and reality was the dream._

_He watched as his dream began to go in and out of focus, becoming blurry around the edges. He tightened his grip on his mother, not wanting to leave yet._

_Only this time he didn't feel the pull of consciousness. His mother was still there, holding him, humming a song he didn't know the words to. There was a loud thud, followed by footsteps, and Mikoto turned her attention to the noise. She patted her son's shoulder._

_"That's probably you father. I'll be back in a minute Sasuke."_

_"Don't make promises you cant keep," he mumbled after her, but it seemed she didn't hear him. He knew his mother wouldn't return. She got up, leaving him by himself on the bed, alone once more._

_He waited until she left before he walked toward door, the images blurred as he moved. When he stepped out of the room everything was darkened again, and his mother lay in the middle of the corridor, blood splattering the walls. Sasuke didn't even blink. Itachi stood at the other end of the hall, katana in hand, crimson staining his pale face. The sudden shift wasn't surprising, because unlike other times, he was aware he was dreaming._

_"I've already forgiven you," Sasuke told his brother, but his voice came out in a broken whisper._

_Itachi said nothing._

_"I fixed what was wrong," Sasuke said a little louder. "Isn't that enough?"_

_Itachi only shook his head, his eyes saddened. In an instant he was gone, the dream snapping shut into blank darkness._

* * *

"-obviously knew we would save him."

"But that doesn't mean we should've!"

"Hey, I don't care what happened with you guys, but Sasuke's saved _my_ ass more than a couple of times, so this makes us even."

"Ugh! I should've stayed in Konoha!"

"They probably didn't even notice you left."

"Say that again, baka!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes at the loud bickering, staring at the dirt below, watching as it slid by. It took him a second to realize he was being carried...

And that Itachi was nowhere in sight.

"This kid sure does sleep a lot. How the Hell did this happen anyway? Sasuke was only away for two days!"

"Yeah, Sasuke met a girl and ran off with the kid in what would have taken nine months. That makes _perfect_ sense, moron."

"You sure you aren't knocked up yourself? Oh, I forgot, no one likes you. Must be getting chubby there! What'd they feed you in Konoha-"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Ugly bi-"

"Suigetsu. Karin. Your giving me a headache. Jūgo put me down, I'm fine now."

Jūgo stopped walking, and immediately Karin and Suigetsu grew silent. Sasuke was placed onto the ground carefully, his vision swaying back and forth.

Karin glared at him, a cold look in her eyes. There was no doubt that she had told the others about Sasuke attempting to kill her.

Suigetsu was the first to speak. "We found Karin on our way to meet you."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. _Sasuke_." The Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek at the venom in her words.

He glanced at the sleeping Itachi nestled in Karin's arms as he began to speak. "I want to apologize. Not just to Karin, but to all three of you. I've used you. Betrayed you. Abandoned you at some points. Karin...I know I tried to have you killed." He saw when she visibly flinched at the word, "I don't expect you to forgive me. And I don't expect any of you to stay-"

"I forgive you Sasuke," Karin interrupted softy, her eyes falling to the baby sleeping against her shoulder. "I mean, at first I swore I hated you...but Jūgo and Suigetsu told me how you've changed. I spent a lot of time thinking, and if I was in your position I might've done the same. Besides, your different now...I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your chakra. But don't think I've forgotten."

He nodded. "Thank you. I won't make the same mistakes."

Suigetsu just rolled his eyes. "So now what?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "Taka no longer has a purpose. I'll be traveling from here on out. I'm disbanding the team."

He opened his eyes, looking around at the three puzzled faces, wondering what could be going on through their minds. No one really looked at each other, the silence choking them in a deafening grip. They stood, unsure, eyes wandering toward the darkening sky.

"Well I'm not leaving," Karin stated after a while, turning away from them. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"If Sasuke allows it, I'll stay also," Jūgo added quietly.

The Uchiha sighed, with what almost felt like relief. "I'm not going to order you around anymore, just to make that clear. We'll make decisions together, as equals."

Suigetsu shrugged, sipping on his water bottle. "I could stay a little longer. We might run into that sword I'm after." This actually made Karin spin around, her eyes piercing through him.

Sasuke nodded, reaching out for the child Karin held. She hesitated but passed him on, careful not to wake him.

"There's a cave not too far from here," Suigetsu hummed, beginning to walk ahead. "Staying the night near other villages doesn't seem too smart at the moment."

"Hn." Sasuke looked over Itachi, searching for cuts or bruises on his fragile body. That's when he realized he himself was covered in dirt, and his chest still throbbed painfully. "What happened?"

None of them spoke right away, and Karin and Suigetsu just gave each other a challenging look.

She answered after they had walked several yards. "We killed some men, Sasuke-"

"But it was a little necessary," Suigetsu finished. "They seemed to know we were gonna show up."

The dark-haired teenager thought this through for a second, shaking his head. "How did you even find me? I only sensed you coming until it was too late."

"When we found Karin we asked her to locate you," Jūgo said softly, "And we followed a clone back to where you were staying."

"Yeah, but when we got there the place was ransacked so we figured some shinobi were trying to chase you down," Suigetsu actually laughed. "We saved your katana and some scrolls, but when we finally showed up they already had you in custody. I must say, your little act almost had us wondering."

"But your too stubborn to give up that easily," Karin commented. "We figured you sensed we were watching nearby."

Sasuke didn't say anything the rest of their walk, and neither did his teammates.

A single question was lingering in the air, yet no one asked, letting it sit there in the hazy atmosphere, suffocating them. It seemed to disappear as they reached their destination.

The cave was one they'd stayed at once before, on their first few nights together. For Sasuke, it brought back many memories he wished he could forget. Reminders of his quest for revenge clung tightly to his chest, and he found it difficult to breathe. Itachi's entire life had revolved around him, yet he was too blinded to see it.

_No. Itachi's here with me. We can start all over._ He sat down against a large rock, feeling a sharp spasm in his torso. He held Itachi away from him as he coughed, a trail of blood leaving his lips. Karin took the baby when Sasuke held him out to her, and he clutched his sides, gritting his teeth at the agonizing pain.

"Sasuke, you need to rest. I don't know how you managed to make it two days with your injuries," Karin sat beside him, shifting the infant over her shoulder and offering her scarred wrist.

Sasuke stared at the double-crescent bite marks that marred her pale skin, wondering how many were his fault. He wiped his lips, taking her arm and gently pushing it down. "I'm fine. I'll heal on my own."

She narrowed her eyebrows at this, adjusting her glasses. "Okay...but if aren't better in three days promise me you will."

He looked at her, seeing the concern in her eyes, and smirked. She hadn't lost interest in him, that was apparent. So what was she really after?

Instead of asking, he complied with her request. "I don't make promises, but if it comes to that, I will. I highly doubt it."

She seemed pleased, handing him the child. "Alright. Stay put."

He watched as they collected firewood, and chased after a rabbit. When Suigetsu finally caught it he made a show of momentarily chasing Karin around with it, laughing at her angered screams and curses.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel nostalgic. His comrades reminded him a little of Konoha, and how Naruto and Sakura constantly shouted and whined and sought his attention. If he weren't in denial, he'd admit he might've missed them a little.

* * *

"We're never doing this again," Karin muttered as she poked around the fire with a stick. "Eating furry little creatures is gross."

"That's called _survival_. Sorry, I forgot to pack three course meals on the way here," Suigetsu sneered mockingly.

"Will you two try to get along?" Sasuke suggested. They both stated. He hadn't spoken in hours.

Itachi was awake now, looking around briefly and tugging at his brother's shirt.

"Oi, Sasuke. I've been meaning to ask...who's baby is that?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted toward Suigetu, who had finally cracked. "You haven't figured it out?"

Karin inhaled, a bit confused. "The child has Uchiha Itachi's chakra signature."

Sasuke nodded, watching as tiny flashes of orange and yellow flickered across their confused faces. "Did you get the scroll?"

The red-headed girl reached into a satchel, pulling one out. "This one? The officers took it from you."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyebrows. "That's the one. Did you kill all of them?"

Jūgo shook his head. "Most survived or ran. Some were already unconscious."

He let that information sink in before he began to speak once more.

"I went to the base in the south to retrieve some scrolls...that particular one peeked my interest, so I decided it couldn't hurt to try," he nudged the baby, "And this was the result."

"Orochimaru's scrolls hardly ever work. How'd you manage this?" Karin asked, sliding her glasses back into place.

Sasuke perked up. "How long had they been working on this?"

She opened up the scroll, her eyes scanning over the writing. Suigetsu peered at it over her shoulder. "If I can remember correctly, three years ago, maybe four. Kabuto had produced several...failed attempts at that jutsu. You must have done something he hadn't thought of. Never were the results infants, nor did they last any longer than a day."

"So he was able to perform the jutsu?"

Karin nodded. "Yes. I only saw it twice, and the first was a vessel he had planned to use before you. She had died, and he attempted to make a copy of her using her blood. She was weak, could hardly stand, and the moment she fell asleep that night she died again. The second time I witnessed it was on a boy, but he took ten steps and fell over dead."

Sasuke was getting frustrated. "Did they remember their lives, or did they simply look the part?"

"They remembered," she answered slowly, "However, I'm not sure about your brother. Like I said, he never created an infant. What did you do?"

"I used my blood on the technique...and I preformed it. I could be wrong, but it would make a bit more sense that it worked," Sasuke mused. Itachi hummed quietly, capturing his attention.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu piped in, "Konoha is going to be after you from now on. What are we going to do about that?"

Sasuke looked down at Itachi who was cradled against his chest. The baby moved his head and stared at the new faces in the dimly lit cave.

"Well," Sasuke dragged on, "They'll probably name their new Hokage soon. I have a pretty good guess on who it will be, and I know they'll do everything to capture me. In the meantime we have to think of ways to conceal ourselves."

"Who is it?" Karin inquired.

Sasuke only shook his head. "Who was originally planned to be the Sixth Hokage?"

* * *

**A/N: I'll stop here for now, but the next chapter will hopefully be better. So I brought back Karin and the team. No one really writes about Taka, so fuck it, I will. They won't be a huge part of the story but they'll be there. The next chapter will be posted sooner hopefully, sorry for the little wait! **

**Review and tell me how much this was a disappointment for you. It was for me. **


End file.
